Daddy Sherlock
by CelticMyst777
Summary: Just a little sequel to "All for Molly". It will be a much lighter story with lots of funny scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Daddy Sherlock:

Dr Molly Holmes set her 15 month old twins up into their highchairs, before organising their baby food on the kitchen counter. Earlier that morning, as she was chatting with her sick aunt on the phone, Molly had carefully cleared her husband's questionable experiments from the table. Thankfully so far, little Richard and Eleanor hadn't tasted any of their father's test samples. Sherlock was showering and shaving whilst all this was happening.

"Oh dear," began Molly into the phone, "Yes of course I'll come visit you Aunt Lucy….I'm sure Sherlock will be able to babysit for a few hours. He is proving to be a very good Daddy….yes and a great husband"

Upon saying this, Molly fell into the customary embrace of her husband as he encircled her in his arms. He leant in to kiss her lips, as Molly hung up the phone.

"Really Sherlock, not in front of the children," Molly said, pretending to scold him even though she was enjoying every minute of his touch.

"It will do our children no harm to see that their parents love each other," he growled, nibbling on her ear.

"Hmm, I guess you're right…as always!" Molly countered with a slap to his jean-clad rear before escaping his attempted reciprocated slap to her bum. She smirked at him, as she attempted to tame their babies' unruly curls that were so like their father's. Sherlock gave her a glare of desire which said he would extract retribution from her later. Trying to ignore this gaze, Molly asked,

"Sherlock, will you be ok to look after the babies this morning whilst I go and check up on Aunt Lucy at St Barts?"

"Of course, darling," Sherlock replied as he spooned some baby food into little Eleanor's mouth. Her brother protested, as he too wanted some. Sherlock smirked at him before giving Richard a mouthful of food too.

Satisfied that Sherlock had everything under control, Molly unhooked her coat and scarf. Sherlock waltzed over to her and took the scarf from her grasp. Tenderly, he draped the purple wrap around her neck, and used it to pull her body to him. Planting another loving kiss on her lips he uttered,

"We will be fine!" He assured her.

Molly smirked and waved good-bye to her babies. Turning to unlock the front door, she suddenly felt a terrific swat to her backside. The heat radiated pleasantly across her rear.

"I warned you that I would replay you in kind, darling" Sherlock growled rubbing her bum with his long fingers. "And there is plenty more where that came from!"

Molly looked up and wagged a finger, "Now Sherlock, if you don't behave yourself, I'll never get out the door today! Chuckling he leant down and whispered,

"That's the whole idea!"

Reluctantly though, he released his beloved wife. Sherlock then stood at the door until Molly disappeared from sight. His slipped into his mind place and brought up many memories of Molly.

Suddenly a loud CRASH broke his reverie!

Sherlock hastened inside to see whether it was Toby or his twins who were destroying his flat! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy Sherlock

Chapter 2:

Sherlock rushed back into the kitchen to see his son, Richard, clutching tight to Toby's long ginger tail. He was babbling to the struggling cat that mercifully hadn't yet retaliated by scratching the boy's face. Little Eleanor watched from her seat, banging her plastic spoon on the table by way of encouraging her brother in his quest to hold the kitty. Sherlock surveyed the scene in seconds, before lunging gracefully to free poor Toby from Richard's grasp. Toby meowed as he glared back at the boy. Sherlock hushed him and put the feline down on his bed.

Turning back to his cheeky twins, who were grinning widely at him, Sherlock noticed the mess on the kitchen floor. Toby had no doubt knocked over the bowl in his quest to evade Richard's clutches.

"Da..da!" Richard uttered as he watched his father stoop to clean up the mess.

"Yes, Daddy has to clean up the mess!" Sherlock replied, trying to be stern, but failing utterly when he gazed into Richard's mischievous face so like his.

After cleaning up the mess, and changing the babies, Sherlock put them into their cots for a nap. However, as neither one of them had any intention of going to sleep just yet, and as little scamp Richard had tried to sabotage his cot, Sherlock decided he would read them a story. It was in fact his favourite part about being a father.

"Let's see…which story were we up to…." He began in his silky baritone voice that captured the attention of his twins.

"Ah yes…of course….Goldilocks and the three bears!" Sherlock uttered before plunging into the story. As usual, the children were asleep before he was halfway through the story. Sherlock didn't mind and he continued to read.

"Goldilocks tried out each bed for size." He read, unaware that Molly had crept in behind him, and was standing captivated by his beautiful voice. Then she had an inspiration.

"This Goldilocks found that Papa Bear's bed was just right!" She whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek. Sherlock although initially surprised at her return, quickly recovered by quietly turning his wolfish eyes on her. Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her silently out of the room, so as not to ruin the moment by waking the twins.

"You're in luck then 'Goldilocks', because this Papa Bear would love to take you to bed with him" Sherlock growled in reply. Molly giggled as he tickled her, before he laid her down tenderly on their bed. He then focused on piling kiss after kiss all along her body….

A few hours later, Sherlock held Molly close to him, listening to the steady rainfall. Molly turned over to look at her sleeping husband,

"You have such a sexy voice, Sherlock" Molly whispered nibbling at his ear.

"All the better to excite you with, my dear!" was his roguish reply, before making love to her as the steady rain continued to fall outside.

The End


End file.
